glassixfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Different types of items in Glassix: keys, food & drinks, gifts and sextoys Keys House keys allow the player to enter a girl’s house when it’s closes. A girl automatically gives her house key to the protagonist when Affection reached 120, during a “talk” interaction. The player can also find it with the “find” action, usually in the entrance of the house. * Mansion’s key can be found in Mitsuko’s office at school * Okimi's key and Saiko's key can be found in the teacher office * Sarah's key can be found in the gym Room keys allow the player to enter a girl’s bedroom when she’s sleeping. A girl automatically gives her bedroom key to the protagonist when he officially becomes his boyfriend (not implemented yet). The player can also find it in each bedroom with the “find” action. Special keys: * Naomi’s study room is locked when she’s working inside: the key can be found in the 1st floor corridor Food & drink Food and drink can be consumed by the protagonist to regain some Stamina (food requires to spend a few minute to eat it). If given to a girl, they lower girl’s hunger (food) or raise her bladder level (drinks) if it fits with her taste; sweet, salty, sour, bitter, spicy. Each girl has a score reflecting how much she likes this kind of aliment: from 3 (she’s fond of this) to 0 (she won’t accept it). All can be bought and given several time to a girl. Each also has an Affection gain value. Gifts A gift allows the player to gain girl’s Affection, if the gift fits with her taste. Gifts’s categories are: toys, jewelry, clothing, music, electronic. Each girl has a score reflecting how much she likes this kind of gift: from 3 (she’s fond of this) to 0 (she won’t accept it). All gifts except clothing can be bought and given several time to a girl. Each gift has an Affection gain value, which will be magnified by the girl’s interest for this kind of gift. Jewelry gifts can be found only in the Downtown Mall’s jewelry from 12:00 to 18:00 * Golden necklace: value 30, cost 450 $ * Ruby ring: value 50, cost 700 $ * Diamond necklace: value 100, cost 1.300 $ Jewelry is the best present for: Aiko, Hikari, Mitsuko, Lily, Hanae, Utako and Yatsumi. It’s also quite good for Kristina. Music gifts can mainly be found at Southside scene from 9:00 to 23:00 * Music CD: value 10, cost 80 $ (80 $ at Downtown shop A, 100 $ at Megastore) * Music DVD: value 20, cost 150 $ (160 $ at Megastore) * Show ticket: value 30, cost 250 Music gifts are the best present for: Saiko and Kumiko. It’s also quite good for Sarah and Ryoko. Electronic gifts can mainly be found at Downtown Mall’s megastore from 6:30 to 22:00 * Gamegirl: value 20, cost 280 $, cost 320 $ at Downtown shop A * Laptop computer: value 30, cost 400 $ * Home cinema: value 70, cost 850 $ Electronic gifts are the best present for: Rin, Lily, Shizuru and Kumiko. It’s also good for Mitsuko. Toys gifts are the less expensive and can be found at different places * Teddy bear: value 5, cost 50 $ at Megastore, 80$ at Southside conbini * Pony figure: value 10, cost 100 $ at Downtown shop A * Giant teddy bear: value 20, cost 150 $ at Megastore Toys are the best present for: Kana, Okimi and Ryoko. Clothes are special gifts: For each girl, three sets of specific suits are available: sexy work suit, sexy casual suit and sexy underwear. Some of them can be purchased at Downtown Mall (only once each) and the other must be obtained by succeeding a quest. Usually, sexy work suit are obtained by the quest (there are exception: Utako and Yatsumi sexy work suits are in the shop) as sexy casual and sexy underwear must be purchased (exceptions too: you will have to do a quest to obtain Shizuru, Hanae and Sarah casual suits). Clothing Affection’s gain work as usual. Sextoys Sextoys can be given to certain girls to unlock daily bonus H-scenes for girls at level 3+. Only one sextoy available for now: * Vibrator: cost 150 $ at Northside sexshop. It can also be found in Naomi’s study room, in Emiri’s bedroom and in one of the Airport Hostel rooms. It can be given to: Aiko, Saiko. (warning: public masturbation with vibrator are not good for your suspicion score). Category:Sex